


"How to kill the mood 101"

by S_Horne



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: “Oh, God.” Stiles groaned loudly and his hands flew to Derek’s hair where they tangled in the dark locks as Derek did something perfectly sinful with his tongue that made Stiles see stars. He threw his head back as his body writhed on the mattress when Derek didn’t hold back his assault of pleasure. “Oh, God,” Stiles moaned again, “Derek! Don't - don’t stop."





	"How to kill the mood 101"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore. I've been writing too much for a show that I don't even like, so I came back to the good old days and this is what I came out with as I'm trying to find my Sterek groove again.
> 
> Also, I don't write smut so if you want to give me some pointers please do!
> 
> Taken from a list of dialogue prompts on Tumblr made by pleasepromptme

“Oh, God.” Stiles groaned loudly and his hands flew to Derek’s hair where they tangled in the dark locks as Derek did something perfectly sinful with his tongue that made Stiles see stars. He threw his head back as his body writhed on the mattress when Derek didn’t hold back his assault of pleasure. “Oh, God,” Stiles moaned again, “Derek! Don't, don’t stop.”

Derek hummed around Stiles’ cock in acknowledgment of his husband and Stiles nearly came then and there at the sensations. His balls tightened as the heat of Derek’s mouth finally proved too much and his hands gripped Derek’s hair a little more forcefully, but Derek pulled off just before Stiles could come. He smirked up at Stiles when the man cried out indignantly through harsh pants and a heaving chest. Stiles growled at his husband's smug face and reached down to grab at Derek’s shoulders. He yanked the other man up until Derek was level with Stiles and the younger man connected their lips passionately as he lifted a leg to hook it around Derek’s waist. He circled a finger around Derek’s hole and watched as his husband’s eyes fluttered closed in pleasure, waiting until Derek’s grip turned a little slack until he could use the distraction to flip their positions. Stiles pinned Derek down to the mattress and grinned wolfishly at him before he bent down slowly, his movements sultry and seductive. He was a hair’s width away from his husband’s lips when a sudden cry cut through the air.

Stiles stilled on top of Derek immediately and didn’t move a muscle as he waited for a long moment. Derek was deadly still below him as well as they sat with baited breath, but the crying only grew in strength. Stiles sighed deeply and dropped his head forward into Derek’s neck as the haze of arousal over his brain cleared. Derek sighed too and rubbed his hands soothingly up and down Stiles’ back.

“How to kill the mood 101,” Stiles muttered, wincing as his erection shrivelled far too quickly and the sweat on his body began to cool. “Nothing like a crying baby to destroy every sexual impulse you’ve ever felt in your entire life.”

“Yup,” Derek agreed, reaching out to help Stiles balance as he swung his leg back over Derek to stand up and the mattress dipped violently under his weight. “That will definitely do it.”

“Is it my turn?” Stiles asked, his eyes darting around the room quickly to try and locate a pair of boxers. He found a pair hanging on the door handle and wasn’t that impressive? They couldn’t have got those to land there so perfectly if they'd actually tried.

“I think it’s probably mine actually, but if you get him now, I’ll run us a bath,” Derek offered.

“Deal,” Stiles said. He walked across the room and shared another kiss with his husband before another wail sounded, this one much louder than the others. Stiles recognised it as a cry for attention as opposed to that of a real need, but he turned and headed for the door anyway. “I’m coming, I’m coming,” he called out softly as he rolled his eyes at Derek, though he couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips as he left the room. They were still getting used to the parenting thing and the balancing act that it required, but neither of them would change it for the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hi!](http://s-horne.tumblr.com/)


End file.
